


2 Hearts

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wattpad Romance's Romance Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: Law saved a girl named Patience. Law has fallen for Patience her kind heart,her beautiful green eyes. He wants to ask her to be with him,but theres one problem. Shes been threw hell and is reluctant to let anyone in.. For fear she'll end up hurt.. her life has been bad from an abusive childhood,to a awful brutal marriage to  a vice marine Admiral..Shes never been a pirate but Law was her way out.DISCLOSURE! I do not own Trafalgar Law he is a product of the wonderful Oda Elchiro. I only own Patience B.Kind
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Patience sat on the Bow of the Polar Tang,feet in the water as she read from her book Hatchet her favorite book series. She hears Penguin and Sachi chatting,slightly annoyed by their talking "No wonder you dont have girlfriends listen to how you talk." Patience rarely ever spoke her mind Penguin responded "we're pirates we dont need girlfriends." Patience rolls her eyes annoyed,pushes penguin into the water. "Cool down pen." She said walking away like a boss.

Patience settled down in the study to read when Law and Corazon walked in "hey there how are you?" Law asks she replies "good thanks." Corazon watches the interaction Law comes back "what are you reading?" Patience happily explains "This book is called Hatchet and the first of 8 books in a survival series." Law replies "sounds like a good read." Patience chuckles "you can borrow mine if you want? I've read the book at least 3 times now." Law replies "favorite book series I take it?" Patience blushed "yeah it is,do you have a favorite book series?" Law replies "No favorite series but I do like medical knowledge books." Patience replies "cool,so I'm gonna grab a drink I'll be right back." 

Corazon smiles knowingly at Law "What are you smiling about?" Law asks Corazon leans against the wall and replies "you like her,what's stopping you?" Law replies "she has been through hell her whole life,I dont want to rush her." Corazon put his hand on Law's shoulder "Well then talk to her,get to know her. I'm sure she'll open up if you 2 are alone. Ask her to have drinks,informal not pushy." Law replies "that's good anything else?" Corazon smiles "be yourself Law. Here she comes." Patience walks back in "I'm back." Law shoots his shot "hey Patience wanna grab drinks?" Patience almost instantly replies "yes,*clears throat.* that sounds great I'll freshen up meet me in a hour?" Law replies "okay." Patience runs to her room Corazon replies "told ya. Now when she does talk about her trauma be supportive she may cry and panic but constant reassurance and support. I'm here if you need me." Law hugs Corazon and replies "Thanks Corasan you're the best." 

Patience wore a green dress with green shoes,her green eyes and red hair done nicely "Hi Law." Law replies "hi Patience,you look absolutely beautiful." Patience replies "thank you,so do you." Law orders a coke and rum while Patience has some skypia saki Law broke the ice "tell me about yourself?" She looked down visibly uncomfortable "I'm Patience I'm 24 I love to read,I had a rough life... I don't talk about much." After a few drinks Law makes his next move "we can go to my quarters if you prefer?" She blushes and replies "okay." Law leads her back to the boat,and into his room. Patience laid down as she began "it all started when I turned 13... My dad was a drunk.. He was abusive,controlling... my dad use to rape me,all the time he'd even cover my face and film it... he did it to my sister to... but he ended up killing my sister after she told a CPS worker about my dad... My dad was killed by marines when he wouldn't surrender... I wasnt sad.. I was happy he was dead.. I moved on and at 17 I met my ex husband vice Admiral Gates... I married him but he became abusive and after a year we divorced... So at 19 I went off on my own..til you saved me from those marines.." Patience broke down crying,Law held her and comforted her he was crying "I'm so sorry you went through that,you'll never endure anything like that again I promise you.." Patience looked up as Law wiped her tears,and he went in to kiss her and she kissed him back "Give me a chance I swear I'll make you feel the way you deserve to feel." Law stroked her face admiring her beauty "kiss me again but longer please." She came off as desperate as Law kissed her down to her neck "oh Law that feels good." She moans slightly as she grips his sheets Law whispers to her "do you like that sexy?" Patience moves her head back exposing her whole neck to Law. Law wasn't gonna have sex tonight but he enjoyed making her feel good. Kissing and rubbing her til she fell asleep beside him. Law got up and went to Corazon "it went well,very well she poured her heart out. shes sleeping in my bed." Corazon replied "told you she just needed the right man which is you. Now go get some sleep night kiddo." Law hugs Corazon again "night corsan."


	2. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience and Law stood face to face in the romantic setting Law made. Red lights,red sheets,silk blankets and heart pillows. She knows Corazon must've helped.

Patience spoke "Law this is lovely,thank you." Law motioned to her and she crawled over to him "May I take yoire clothes?" Law asked She replied "go ahead." Law stripped her as he admired her in her bra and panties "you're so beautiful,dam lay down for me." Patience lays down trusting Law like she read in her Cosmo magazine. Law slowly kisses her neck,paying attention to bite a few times as he moved down and took off her bra freeing her gorgeous DD with a bounce. Law kissed them as he caressed her breasts enjoying her writhing under him "Law I want you,I want you bad." She moaned Law whispered "you got me." 

Law pulled her panties down,Patience closed her elegant instinct from being raped by her dad and ex husband. Law relaxed her "you're safe baby,your safe with me." Law whispered as she relaxed her legs,spreading them for Law. Law touched her warmth for the first time,noticing old scars. She felt his breath between her legs as Law squeezed her thighs as he made a meal of her lady parts. She moaned as she enjoyed herself for the first time in years. "Baby,I'm gonna can i?" She begs Law replies "of course babe go on come for me." Patience didnt need to hear it twice as she came so much. Law came back up "I'm not moving to fast am i?" She replied "no baby this is perfect." Law kissed her as he laid her down,putting her legs against his shoulders. "Ready patience san?" She moaned "ready mi amour." Law entered her,kissing her neck and rubbing her thighs sensing her urge to tense "you okay babe?" Law asked she replied "yes baby." Law continued as she relaxed and Law went with her pace. Over an hour they went at it,until Law came soaking her thighs "baby that was amazing." Patience said out of breath Law replied "I enjoyed that,there will be more if you want that is." She replied "I could make Love to you everyday and never get sick of it." Law kisses her "good then let's make this official,be my queen?" She repied "yes,yes law I will." They kissed again as they laid down "goodnight My king Law." She said Law replied "sweet dreams my queen." They cuddle up to sleep,Corazon looks in "they're just so cute together."


End file.
